


More Than Friends?

by musikurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Ernie Macmillan, M/M, Top Justin Finch-Fletchley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As best friends, Justin & Ernie have shared many things, including a somewhat unconventional sexual awakening.  But what if it meant different things to each of them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Friends?

It was a Thursday night. Most students in their year either headed down to watch Quidditch practice or gathered in the Common Room for a game night. But shortly after dinner was when Justin Finch-Fletchley and Ernie Macmillan sneaked off into a storage room they discovered between the sixth and seventh year boys' dormitories. They had found the space a few months earlier by chance and started using it as a place to get a reprieve from their classmates. It seemed there was always someone else in their dorm, so a private space just for the two of them was definitely a welcome find.

At first, Justin and Ernie used their Thursday evenings to talk about the things going on in their lives that they didn't feel comfortable sharing with anyone else - family troubles, crushes on classmates, frustrations with friends, etc. They were the conversations that one might expect best friends to have. One night they got onto the subject of sex and, as teenagers still discovering sexuality, it set their private conversations onto a new track. Neither of them had much experience on the subject and it was definitely something they would both be too embarrassed to bring up among their fellow classmates.

That night Justin brought up the subject of masturbation and they talked for a while about how they did it, how often - details that were awkward to share, showing just how comfortable the two of them were with each other. Before long, they both found themselves worked up to the point that they decided to both rub one out right there. There was a definite unease they both could sense at the idea of taking out their cocks in front of each other, but there was a spark of curiosity as well. They tried not to look at each other, but that curiosity got the better of them more often that either would likely have expected. After a few minutes, they both finished and sat there in silence for a while.

During future weeks, they came prepared for this shared release. One of the two would come with a sexy story to tell as they worked themselves toward a climax. One night, Ernie had expressed a curiosity about whether it felt differently to be stimulated by someone else. Justin's initial reaction was to turn up his nose, but he was horny and curious himself so he reached over and took Ernie's cock into his own hand. After getting over a moment of shock, Ernie reached down and returned the favour. They both agreed that although it was awkward at first, it turned out to be a rather intense experience. They decided they would need to do it again. Justin had a moment where he wondered if someone else might consider what they were doing gay, but decided it didn't matter what anyone else though. For one, they would never know - this was between the two of them. And on top of that, they both liked girls, something they focused on during their mutual masturbation session.

It was a few weeks after their first time wanking each other that Justin had learned what a blowjob was from a classmate a year ahead of them. The classmate had talked about one he had received from a female fellow student and how it felt so much better than using your own hand. Justin found himself fixated on this and shared his fascination with Ernie during their next Thursday night meeting. Ernie took Justin's story as a veiled request. He pushed Justin onto his back and took his cock into his mouth. Justin had objected at first, but found himself quickly lost in the sensation. He had not meant for Ernie to oblige him, but was glad his friend had interpreted his story the way he had. And although he wasn't thrilled about the idea, Justin knew it would be wrong for him to refuse to provide the same experience for Ernie in return. He got past his own distaste for the act by focusing on the knowledge of what Ernie would be feeling.

This particular Thursday night marked three weeks since their first experience giving each other head. They had continued to do so the last two times they had met and both found themselves looking forward to their nights together all week long. There were moments when Justin wondered if what they were doing was weird. He had not seen any evidence of any of his housemates sneaking off together in the evening. At the same time, though, he had heard stories of other teenage boys doing similar things as they learned more about themselves and waited for that first girlfriend to come along. He didn't know any of them personally, but this was probably something people didn't just admit or share over tea.

Justin gave Ernie a nod, indicating he was ready to head up to the storage room. Most of the other boys in their year had left the dorms and wouldn't be back for hours. (But they never dared engaging in any activities there as someone could come back at any time.) Ernie grabbed a few things out of his trunk, slipped them into his pocket, and followed Justin into the stairwell. They looked quickly in both directions to be certain no one watched them as they slipped into their hiding place.

"I feel like this evening has moved so slowly," Ernie said once the door was latched.

Justin flashed him a smile. "I worry that you might be looking forward to this a bit too much, Ern." He gave Ernie a playful punch in the shoulder.

"Oh, no more than you do," Ernie replied, trying to mask his discomfort at Justin's statement. He, too, had been wondering if he might be starting to look forward to their rendevous evengings a bit more than he should.

Justin pulled Ernie into him and gave him a kiss. Neither of them could really pinpoint when they had agreed that was an okay thing, but for the past several weeks kissing had just been a logical extension of their other experiences. It was just a friendly gesture, after all, wasn't it?

Ernie smiled into Justin's lips as he slipped his hand under the waistband of Justin's pants and wrapped his fingers around his cock. It instantly hardened and Ernie lowered himself slowly to his knees. He undid Justin's pants and looked up into eyes. Even though they had continually reassured each other that this was just fooling around, Ernie always thought he saw a passion behind Justin's eyes - same one he saw at that moment as he slipped his lips around the head of Justin's cock. Ernie took a deep breath and focused on pleasing his friend.

Justin let out a soft moan as Ernie's throat enveloped his cock. He definitely enjoyed this, though he knew it would probably be better if it was a girl that was on her knees in front of him. It was nothing against Ernie; Ernie was a great guy and a great friend. But this was not the makings of the type of life-long sexual relationship that Justin was looking forward to. He loved Ernie, but he didn't find him attractive; it was okay, though, as Justin knew Ernie felt the same way.

Ernie pulled his head back and slowly rose to his feet. "Justin, I have a question for you." he said, a marked hesitation present in his voice. "Have you ever wondered what sex is like? I mean actual sex. Not like we've been doing - wanking, blowies - but real fucking?"

Justin froze. Of course he had wondered, but that was something that he didn't think they could really experience with each other. There was only one way he thought they could accomplish it and it went well beyond the bounds of friendship. Not only that, but just thinking about it made him so uncomfortable he always put it out of his mind. He tried not to show just how uncomfortable he was with Ernie's question. It was a real enough one to ask and they had agreed when they first started this that they would try their hardest not to judge each other's curiosities and experiences.

"Sorry," Ernie added as he noticed Justin's apparent tension. "That crossed a line. It's just something that I've been thinking about. I don't know how we can do that without it getting to be weird."

Justin sighed. "No, I've often wondered, too. I just don't know if that's something we can really help each other with. I mean, are you willing to..." Justin trailed off as he raised his eyebrows in an attempt to indicate what he was trying to say.

Ernie thought for a moment before speaking. "Well, suppose I am?"

Justin did a double take. "Wait, what?"

"Well, in a way, it's no different than the first time we tried oral, no? I mean, neither of us wanted to really do that to the other but we both wanted to know what it felt like. So I decided to just give it a go and it turned out to be so great that I feel like we've put our reservations about the whole 'other guy's dick in my mouth' issue aside. Maybe this could be the same thing."

"You really think so?" Justin was skeptical. As far as he was concerned there was a big difference between what they had done so far and what Ernie was suggesting. He was really uncomfortable with this suggestion, but there was a kernel of truth in Ernie's statement about their initial attitudes to some of the behaviours they now found themselves engaging in quite regularly. He doubted that this would be something he would want to do regularly, but even if he did what Ernie was suggesting right now - just once - he would have to be willing to return the favour at some point and he didn't think he could. But he also didn't think he could ever return the favour when Ernie gave him a blowjob, too. He was so conflicted.

Sensing Justin's internal tention, Ernie moved behind Justin and put his hands on his shoulders, gently rubbing them. "Sorry, I've crossed a line. I know we said there weren't when it came to our questions on this, but maybe we were hasty when we made that rule."

"No, it's okay," Justin said, turning to face him. "It's just...that's a bit...you know."

"I know," Ernie replied as he took a seat on one of the old trunks in the storage room.

Justin wondered if he might be denying himself an opportunity. Yes, it was weird, but when he finally did find himself alone with a girl, maybe he'd feel better prepared. He was likely thinking about this too much. He looked over at Ernie, someone who was embracing curiosity and not denying him the chance to experience something new - even if that something new might be the most uncomfortable thing he'd ever done.

Justin broke the silence that had been growing between them. "All right. But if this gets really weird, we stop. If either of us feels too uncomfortable, we stop. And, as always, we never ever talk about this with anyone."

Ernie stared at Justin for a moment. He wasn't quite sure if his friend was serious. He was regretting voicing his curiosity on the subject as he was certain no matter how this played out, it would likely make things awkward going forward. But a part of him was really wondering if it might actually take them to a new place where none of this was awkward in the slightest. But he wouldn't know for sure unless they tried.

"Are you sure? I mean, this has become so sufficiently awkward that maybe we ought to just take a break from all of this for a while," Ernie said, knowing Justin would never want to cut off their meetings.

"Yes, I'm sure. But I believe we need to stop talking and thinking about it because that's what's making it so awkward in the first place."

Ernie stood up and undid his pants while Justin did the same. Justin noticed Ernie eyeing him as he undressed. He thought it was a bit weird at first, but then decided that Ernie may have just been sizing up his cock one last time - preparing himself, he thought, for what was about to come. He tried not to think about it too much because it certainly would have made him too uncomfortable to go through with it.

Justin looked down and saw Ernie had positioned himself on his knees, resting his torso on the old trunk. He closed his eyes and tried to think of one of the attractive girls in their year, doing everything he could to make this less awkward. He got down onto his own knees behind Ernie and took a deep breath. He used his wand to cast some lubrication charms and used a finger first, at Ernie's request, to get an idea of what it would feel like.

"Are you sure this doesn't hurt?" Justin asked, finally getting past some of the weirdness he was feeling.

"It's okay," Ernie replied. "I'll let youknow if I want you to stop."

Justin continued, eventually using two fingers, before he positioned himself behind Ernie and touch the tip of his cock to Ernie's hole. He felt Ernie tense up in front of him. "Are you ready?"

There was a moment of silence before Ernie answered. "Go for it. Just go slowly."

Justin put a hand on Ernie's back as he slowly slipped himself inside. He could see and feel Ernie's body tensing and releasing each time he pushed himself in further. He was surprised that once he got started, this didn't feel as awkward as he had expected. He focused at first on Ernie, wanting to make sure he didn't go too fast or too hard. Once he had been inside him for a while, he felt Ernie relax and he began, again, to think about his favourite female classmate. He imagined it was her he was with in the storage room and lost himself in his thrusting.

Ernie was glad they had put silencing charms on the room and always ensure it was locked. The two of them were letting out loud moans of pleasure and after a few minutes he felt Justin speeding up and increasing his intensity. Suddenly Justin let out a loud yell and Ernie knew he had shot his load. He waited a moment for Justin to pull out of him and the two collapsed beside each other on the floor.

"Are you sure that didn't hurt?" Justin asked between rapid breaths.

Justin felt Ernie's hand hesitantly land on his stomach. Ernie was surprised that it hadn't hurt as much as he had expected. In fact, he found it to be one of the most intense experiences of his life. "Well, I'd be lying if I said it didn't hurt at all. But it felt good, too. So good that the pain didn't really matter, I guess." All of Ernie's lingering questions about himself had been answered. He hesitated for a moment before he kissed Justin on the shoulder and whispered into his ear. "I love you, Justin."

"I l--wait, what?" Justin sat up in an instant. "What did you just say?"

Ernie sat up to meet Justin at eye level. "I...love you?"

Justin stared at him for a moment. He was at a loss for words. "What are you saying, Ernie? Are you..." Justin looked around uncomfortably. He didn't know how to say what he was trying to ask.

"Am I what, Justin?" Ernie smiled. Justin was so cute when he was flustered.

"Ern, what do you mean when you say you 'love me'? Are you gay?"

Ernie stopped smiling. There was something about the way Justin said the word 'gay' that told Ernie he was definitely alone in his present feelings. "Um...I think so?"

Justin jumped to his feet, grabbing his shirt off the floor and holding it to cover his crotch. "Bloody hell, Ernie! Are you serious?"

"Well, I just...I think I might be, I don't know for sure. Since we've started spending time together I've started to realize I enjoy it a little more than I'm guessing you do?"

Justin grabbed his pants and put them on, occasionally casting accusatory looks at Ernie. "How long have you known?"

Ernie stood and tried to put his hand on Justin's shoulder. Justin batted away his hand and repeated his question. "I don't know, Justin," Ernie replied. "I guess at some point I started to realize that I wasn't as interested in the girls we were talking about."

"And you were more interested in me." Justin put his shirt on and turned his back to Ernie. He took a few steps toward the door before he spun around to face him again. "And, what, you thought I must be a poof, too, since we did all this?"

"Well, I thought there might be a chance?"

Justin's face turned red. "You did all of this to trick me, didn't you? I seem to remember this was all your idea. And now you got what you wanted, huh? Because you though you wouldn't get it if you had just asked me and you were right. I'm not gay, Ernie, and I'm not interested in being your gay boyfriend."

Ernie was hurt by Justin's words. He had never intended to trick him and it wasn't until a few weeks ago that he began to realize his own feelings. But he knew Justin was too angry to believe him right now. "I don't recall you trying to put an end to this. In fact, I think there were weeks that you looked forward to this more than me. You may say you don't want to be my 'gay boyfriend' but you've definitely got some issues to sort in this situation, too."

Justin stared at Ernie for a few seconds before he took a deep breath and started to reply. He stopped himself before any words came out and he stared at the floor for a moment, continuing to take deep breaths. "I feel like you tricked me, Ernie. I trusted you more than anyone else I knew in the wizarding world. And that's why I didn't question any of this as much as I probably should have. And I can't deal with this. This isn't who I am and this isn't who I'm going to be. So sort out your issues, but do it on your own, okay? Leave me out of it." Justin stared at the floor the whole time he was speaking. When he looked up, Ernie could see tears in his eyes before he turned and left the storage room.

Ernie sat on the old trunk and felt his own tears start streaming down his cheeks. He hadn't done anything to trick Justin. He hadn't intended for any of this. When it all started, he, like Justin, thought he was interested in girls. Maybe he should have stopped when he began to realize that he had a better time when he didn't try to visualize one of their female classmates. Maybe he shouldn't have assumed Justin was feeling the same way. He waited until he was sure everyone would have been asleep before he left the storage room and went back to his dorm. He stopped for a moment as he walked past Justin's bed. He wanted to say something to him, but he knew this was neither the time nor the place. He climbed into his own bed, knowing full well he would be lucky to get more than a few minutes of sleep.

The following week was awkward. Ernie and Justin exchanged awkward looks in passing, but neither dared to speak to the other. Ernie worried that Justin might have told some of their classmates as he felt they were giving him strange looks during meals in the Great Hall. He wanted nothing more than to tell Justin he was sorry and to try to explain the whole situation, but he didn't want to make him anymore uncomfortable.

The following Thursday, Ernie decided to go to the storage room. He didn't expect to see Justin there, but was surprised when he saw him sitting on the old trunk. He froze in the doorway before Justin stood, pulled him inside, and latched the door.

"Justin, I--"

"Stop, Ernie. I came here to say something and I'm going to say it. First, I am sorry for the way I reacted last week. I've been doing a lot of thinking and it was wrong of me to assume you tricked me."

"I didn't intend to, Justin, I promise. I didn't realize until later and I guess I just figured you felt the same way. Maybe I shouldn't have assumed but I was worried if I said something--"

"It's okay. I don't blame you. Realizing you're different from everyone around you is difficult. I know from experience. And I feel terrible that as your best friend, you felt you couldn't tell me for whatever reason. And that I immediately made it all about me when you did."

Ernie sat down on the trunk. "I don't blame you, Justin. That probably wasn't the best way to tell you."

Justin laughed. "Yeah, there might have been better ways." He sat down next to Ernie and put his arm around him. "Let me lay it out for you, Ern. I do love you. You're my best friend. You're the person I know the best and who knows more about me than anyone else. I trust you more than anyone I've ever met. But I'm not gay. I don't see you in that way, and even if I tried, it just wouldn't be right. I don't know if that's enough for you, but it's what I can offer. And while I want you to stay in my life, if you can't handle that, then maybe we need to go our separate ways."

Ernie looked Justin in the eyes. "I can definitely handle that. The more I think about it, it was silly for me to think that we could be more than friends anyway. It just wouldn't seem right. Maybe it's better that you don't share my interest in that regard."

Justin gave Ernie a hug. "I hadn't planned on coming tonight and decided at the last minute, so I have some essays to finish for tomorrow and should get going. But I'm glad you came and we had a chance to talk. I can't guarantee that everything is going to be exactly as it was before, but I'm going to try my best to be okay with this." Justin stopped in front of the door and turned back to face him. "And Ern? One more thing."

"What's that?"

"We can't do this anymore. No more Thursday night meetings. It just doesn't feel right anymore."

"I understand completely." Ernie smiled as he heard the door close behind Justin. He would be lying if he said he wasn't at least a little disappointed that he and Justin couldn't be together the way he had hoped, but he knew Justin was right. They shared a friendship that was more than he had ever known and he would rather have that than nothing at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Justin & Ernie's backstory at the [Pottertweets](http://pottertweets.livejournal.com/) RP.


End file.
